Sirius talks to the Lupins about his future with Remus
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Sirius goes to talk to Remus' parents about proposing to Remus while James distracts Remus. All rights go to Jk Rowling.


Sirius stood nervously at the Lupin's home. Lyall and Hope Lupin have been nothing but kind and accepting of him, even after Remus told them that they were together. The Lupin's were like a second family to him, the first family to him being the Potter's. James was out distracting Remus for the night so he could do what he needed to do. He was about to take a giant step in his relationship with Remus. Hope greeted him after Sirius rang the doorbell.

"Good evening Sirius! It's so good to see you again!" Hope hugged Sirius in a way that made Sirius happy but sad. His mother had never hugged him like this.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Lupin. Mr. Lupin." Sirius shook Remus's fathers hand once he entered the room. At first when they received the news of Sirius and Remus dating during the summer before their sixth year, they were a little bit shocked but after some time they came to accept it. As long as their son was happy then that's all that mattered to them. Never did they think Remus would find someone so loving and accepting of him because of his condition. Later on he confessed he thought of the idea to become animangi for him to help him get through the full moon without so much physical abuse towards himself. That made them love him even more which made Sirius love them even more. It also was proof of how much Sirius loved their son.

"Is everything alright Sirius," Hope asked slightly nervously. Sirius had called them the night before saying that he needed to speak to the two of them about something important but was very secretive about what it was.

"Yes. Maybe. I think so. I want to talk to the two of you about something serious."

The Lupin's exchanged an amused look at the pun. "Yes, Sirius?"

The three of them sat down. Sirius stared at the floor while he talked. "I love Remus. I have loved him as a friend since the first night at school and he stayed up and comforted me after a bloody run in with my cousin. I told him he didn't have to and that I would be fine but he insisted. I think that's the moment I realized how special of a person he was. I am a Black and I have had my family's reputation even though it isn't fair because I am not like anyone in my family. Anyway, then that next day, he hugged me tightly as I cried on his shoulder after I got a howler from my mom about how disappointed she was that I wasn't in slytherin. I am the first person in my family to not be in that house. In a way I was relieved, but I also wasn't because I was the first person not to be in slytherin so I felt like I was going to be shunned and I was. Remus has always been comforting and loving to me when I didn't deserve it. It was in our second year when I realized that I had feelings for him. It was the night that we found out he was a werewolf. He admitted it reluctantly and thought we were going to hate him. I hugged him tightly and a part of my heart broke because of the pain I knew he went through every month. I stayed in bed with him until he went to sleep and stayed up all night doing research trying to figure out a way to help him. It was in the morning when I realized we could become animangi. I worked so hard and by the end of the third year I became Padfoot. The look on his face made my heart swell with joy. During the summer I worked up the courage to tell him my feelings and I asked him out on the train as we were going to start our fourth year. Things haven't always been perfect, we've had fights and disagreements but nothing can make my love for him go away. I came here tonight because I wanted to ask your permission to marry him. I know that this is weird and that I'm not the type of person you expected your son would end up with, but he is my life. He is the moon to my star. He is my life. He is my happiness. He is my love and I can't spend my life with anyone else. I wanted to see if you guys were ok with me proposing to him."

Sirius was too busy staring at the floor to see their reaction. Hope was crying tears of joys while Lyall was staring blankly into space. "You know what son, you may not have been who I imagined for my son, but you are so much more. I couldn't imagine someone better to marry him," Lyall told Sirius standing up. Sirius looked up and couldn't keep the goofy happy grin off of his face.

"Oh thanks. That means a lot to me!"

"Dinner's ready," Hope said as the timer went off. The three of them continued the discussion over dinner.

Remus groaned as James dragged him into yet another store. "When did you become so interested in shopping?"

"Oh, I just want help in getting Lily the perfect present for her birthday and since the two of you have been friends the longest I hoped you could help me," James said giving the first excuse he could think of even though he realized it was lame afterword's.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You've been married to Lily for almost three years. What is this about? What is Sirius up to?"

James laughed. "What makes you think Sirius is up to something?"

"Since when is Sirius not up to something?"

James laughed. "Right. Good point mate. Just come on. You can get something for Padfoot."

Remus shook his head. "He has plenty. He's a spoiled dog. I'm going back home."

"You're no fun Moony. Come on. Let's at least eat first. We can be done with shopping. The two of us haven't hung out by ourselves in ages."

Remus agreed to go out to dinner with James and then went back home where Sirius was waiting sprawled out on the couch.

"Moony! I was wondering when you'd show up! I've been waiting for you."

Remus was greeted with kisses and groping. "Well, if you hadn't sent James to keep me busy today then you could have had me sooner."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius said slipping his hands down his lovers boxers. "I just know that I love you so much. You are perfect. You are my family. You're the one for me."


End file.
